warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Fallende Sterne - Behind the pages
Ich habe so viele Notizen für mich über meine Geschichten und OC's gemacht und die werde ich ab jetzt hier mit euch teilen. Auch Umfragen werden ab jetzt hier stattfinden. Hintergrundwissen Schlangenstern hat ein Problem Vielleicht ist euch aufgefallen dass keiner des aktuellen WolkenClans die Endung -schweif im Namen hat. Nein? Na gut, auf jeden Fall ist das so und es hat einen Grund: Schlangenstern hat ein Problem. Sowohl seine Mutter Vogel''schweif'' und seine erste Schülerin Tauben''schweif'' haben diese Endung und der Gedanke an diese Verluste schmerzen ihn so sehr, dass er keiner Katze jemals die Endung -schweif geben würde. Spitzkralle der neugierige Entdecker Ich bin gerade dabei Kapitel 20 von Fluss der Sterne ein wenig umzuschreiben, daher dauert es noch etwas bevor ich es hochlade, dennoch ist hier ein kleiner Ausschnitt dieses Kapitels aus Spitzkralles Sicht. "Wir holen uns noch Husten, wenn wir länger hier draußen bleiben", beschwerte sich Natternherz, der schon seit längerer Zeit sein Fell aufgeplustert hat. "Sehe es endlich ein, Natternherz, du bist alt und kannst keine Kälte mehr ab", scherzte sein Sohn Wespenstich und holte ein wenig auf. "Ich verspreche dir, Natternherz, dies ist deine letzte Nachtpatrouille bevor du in den Ältestenbau ziehst", miaute Spitzkralle ohne den älteren Kater anzusehen. Dieser murrte nur etwas unverständliches. Schweigend lief die Patrouille weiter an der Grenze zum DonnerClan entlang. Zwischendurch blieben sie stehen und markierten die Grenze. "Warum gehen wir überhaupt nachts auf Patrouille? Wofür gibt es denn dann die Morgenpatrouille", beschwerte sich nun auch Wespenstich. "Die anderen Clans sollen wissen, dass wir keine Grenzverschiebungen zulassen. Besonders in der Blattleere", erklärte Spitzkralle als würde er mit Jungen reden. Nach einer Weile kamen sie bei den Sonnenfelsen an. Wespenstich und Natternherz drehten schon um, damit sie so schnell wie möglich ins warme Moosnest kamen. Spitzkralle trat vorsichtig an die Grenze und starrte ins FlussClan-Territorium. Unwillkürlich fiel sein Blick nach unten in den Schnee. Genauer gesagt auf die frischen Pfotenspuren. Sein Blick verfolgte die Spuren, die aus seinem Territorium in Richtung Baumgeviert führten. "Spitzkralle? Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich wieder ins Lager", drängelte Natternherz, der mit seinem Sohn schon vorgelaufen war. "Geht schon mal vor", rief der Zweite Anführer seinen Kriegern zu, denen so kalt war, dass sie diesen Befehl nicht hinterfragten. Entschlossen folgte Spitzkralle den Pfotenspuren bis zum Baumgeviert... Themesongs für Charaktere Spitzkralle - Demons von Imagine Dragons Link zum Lied '' When the days are cold, And the cards all fold, And the saints we see, Are all made of gold ''(Spitzkralle plagt ein schlechtes Gewissen da er zwei Krieger umbrachte, dass sind die "saints he sees". Doch sie sind "made of gold" da die Tode der Krieger für den Triumph des WolkenClans verantwortlich waren) Amselfeder '- Centuries von Fall out boy ''Link zum Lied (Amselfeder ist von der Prophezeiung "drei werden es sein" besessen) Themesongs für Pairings '''Spitzkralle und Pilzohr - Hold on von Chord Overstreet Link zum Lied Loving and fighting, Accusing, uniting, I can't imagine a world with you gone (Spitzkralle und Pilzohr sind zwei sehr unterschiedliche Katzen mit unterschiedlichen Ansichten weshalb es oft zum Streit kommt. Trotzdem können sie sich keine Welt ohne den jeweils anderen vorstellen) The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of, I'd be so lost if you left me alone (Spitzkralle hat als bester Kämpfer des WolkenClans hat viele Kämpfe hinter sich. Zudem hat er zwei Krieger auf seinem Gewissen. Dieses Gewissen plagt ihn und sind die "demons he's made of". Ohne Pilzohr würde er mit seinem Gewissen nicht klar kommen) Hold on, I still want you, Come back, I still need you, Let me take your hand, I'll make it right, I swear to love you all my life, Hold on, I still need you (Nach dem Tod von Glanzjunges und Fleckenjunges schien für die beiden eine Welt zusammenzubrechen. Doch gemeinsam schaffen sie über den Tod ihrer Jungen hinweg zu kommen.) I don't wanna let go, I know I'm not that strong (Doch sie werden den Tod ihrer Jungen nie vergessen) Flammenblume und Falkenfeder - Talking to the moon von Bruno Mars Link zum Lied I know you're somewhere out there, Somewhere far away, I want you back, I want you back (Es gibt keine Grenze zwischen WolkenClan und WindClan da das FlussClan-Territorium dazwischen liegt. Deshalb scheint es so als wären sie unerreichbar weit entfern voneinander.) My neighbors think I'm crazy, But they don't understand, You're all I have, You're all I have (Echsenstern, Falkenfeders Vater, kann nicht nachvollziehen weshalb sein Sohn an dieser zum scheitern verurteilte Liebe glaubt und daran festhält.) At night when the stars, Light up my room, I sit by myself, Talking to the moon (Seitdem es Schlangenstern für Flammenblume unmöglich gemacht hat sich nachts wie gewohnt in der Nähe des Baumgevierts zu treffen besucht Falkenfeder immer noch diesen Ort und schaut zum Silbervlies hinauf.) Tryin' to get to you, In hopes you're on, The other side, Talking to me too, Or am I a fool, Who sits alone, Talking to the moon (Falkenfeder weiß nicht wie es Flammenblume geht und weiß nicht ob sie ihn immer noch genauso liebt und vermisst wie er sie.) I'm feeling like I'm famous, The talk of the town, They say I've gone mad, Yeah I've gone mad, But they don't know what I know (Falkenfeder wird in allen Clans nicht mehr als den respektierten und ehrenvollen Kater angesehen. Der WindClan missachtet seine Befehle obwohl er immer noch der Zweite Anführer ist) Themesongs für Geschwister Dornenpfote und Qualmpfote - Right Here von Ashes Remain Link zum Lied I can see every tear you've cried, Like an ocean in your eyes, All the pain and the scars have left you cold, I can see all the fears you face, Through a storm that never goes away, Don't believe all the lies that you've been told (Qualmpfote, der einen "normalen" WolkenClan-Körper hat und zum Heiler der wichtigsten Position in einem Clan ausgebildet wird nie untreue vorgeworfen. Dornenpfote wäre jedoch eine viel bessere WindClan-Katze weshalb ihr viele misstrauen. Sie versucht es sich nicht anzumerken doch Qualmpfote ist der einzige der seine Schwester durchschaut und weiß wie sehr sie sich wünscht wie jede andere Katze im WolkenClan zu sein. Die "lies that she've been told" sind dass sie nicht zum WolkenClan gehört.) I'll be right here now, To hold you when the sky falls down, I will always, Be the One who took your place, When the rain falls, I won't let go, I'll be right here (Trotzdem sie es nicht schaffen viel Zeit miteinander zu verbringen sind die beiden immer für einander da) Schlangenstern, Spitzkralle und Amselfeder - Dynasty von MIIA Link zum Lied Some days it's hard to see, If I was a fool, or you, a thief, Made it through the maze to find my one in a million, Now you're just a page torn from the story I'm living (Das Leben der drei Brüder veränderte sich stark und sie entfremden sich immer mehr voneinander) And all I gave you is gone, Tumbled like it was stone (Die brüderlichen Gefühle die endlos schienen waren doch nicht so stark wie sie dachten) Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake (Sie dachten selbst der SternenClan kann sie nicht auseinander bringen) Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made, Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up (Sie dachten nichts könne sie jemals trennen) The scar I can't reverse (Spitzkralle verliert seine Jungen, wofür Schlangenstern nichts kann. Dennoch ist Spitzkralle eifersüchtig auf Schlangenstern da seine Junge leben) When the more it heals the worse it hurts (Spitzkralle sieht die Jungen von Schlangenstern aufwachsen und muss ständig daran denken dass seine Jungen ungefähr genauso alt währen) Gave you every piece of me, no wonder it's missing, Don't know how to be so close to someone so distant (Die Brüder haben sich gegenseitig entfremden und dennoch sind sie "close", da sie Wurfgefährten sind) It all fell down, it all fell down (Ihre brüderlichen Gefühle füreinander sind verschwommen und somit auch jede einzelne glückliche Erinnerungen und jedes Erlebnis was sie miteinander teilen) Themesongs für alles andere Spitzkralle und Dornenpfote - It's on us von AJR Link zum Lied Beendete Umfragen Zeitraum der Umfrage: 14. - 20.07.19 Teilnehmeranzahl der Umfrage: 7 Frage: Ich habe in meinen Plot mehrere Möglichkeiten für das nächste Kapitel von Fallende Sterne und da ich mich nicht entscheiden kann werdet ihr entscheiden. Der WolkenClan wurde von den Streunern besiegt und aus ihrem Lager getrieben. # Der WolkenClan soll in den Zweibeinerort fliehen und die Streuner so besiegen, wie sie den WolkenClan besiegt haben. Sie locken Hunde ins Lager wo die Streuner sind und müssen so nicht selber nochmal kämpfen. 0 Stimmen # Der WolkenClan fällt nochmals in ihr Lager ein, noch in der selben Nacht. Schließlich liegt Feuerglanz' toter Körper noch im Lager und sie verdient eine vernünftige Beerdigung. 7 Stimmen (100%) # Der WolkenClan wird aus ihrem Territorium verjagt und sie müssen irgendwo außerhalb Schutz finden. Dort verstecken sie sich bevor sie wieder genug Kraft haben es mit den Streuner aufzunehmen. 0 Stimmen Aktuelle Umfragen Welchen Charakter mögt ihr von Fluss der Sterne bis jetzt am meisten? Dornenpfote Qualmpfote Sturmblatt Pilzohr Spitzkralle Andere Welchen Charakter mögt ihr von Fluss der Sterne bis jetzt am wenigsten? Amselfeder Spitzkralle Nusspfote & Dämmerpfote Pilzohr Dornenpfote Andere Wer soll der Nachfolger von Elsterstern werden? Nesselstreif Eichhörnchenherz Nektarherz Borretschhalm Andere Die Umfragen über die Kriegernamen enthalten !keine Spoiler!, da die Schüler die keine Abstimmung bekommen den Namen von mir selbst erhalten ohne eine zusätzliche Umfrage. Wie soll Nusspfotes Kriegername lauten? Nusskralle Nussstreif Nussglut Nussklaue Wie soll Krallenpfotes Kriegername lauten? Krallennarbe Krallenschlag Krallenmond Fluss der Sterne bekommt noch 13 Kapiteln und da diese alle schon vorgeschrieben sind werde ich nun jeden Tag ein Kapitel veröffentlichen. Welche Geschichte zu Fallende Sterne soll ich als nächstes veröffentlichen? Schatten der Sonne (Band 2 der Staffel) Das Blut das wir teilen (Arbeitstitel), dieses Special Adventure geht um Schlangensterns, Spitzkralles und Amselfeders Leben von Jungen bis zu Dornenpfotes Geburt Nachtjägers Gewissen (dieses Special Adventure geht um Falkenfeders Mutter Nachtjäger, die nicht weiß wo ihr wirklicher Platz in dieser Welt ist) Grätensterns Flucht (dieses Special Adventure enthält Hintergrundinformationen zu Distelfrosts Streunergruppe) Alle diese Geschichten werden 30 Kapitel bekommen. Falls ihr noch mehr Informationen über die einzelnen Geschichten haben wollt um eine Entscheidung treffen zu können schreibt mich einfach an. Das Special Adventure über Schlangenstern, Amselfeder und Spitzkralle braucht einen anderen Titel xD Außer euch gefällt der Arbeitstitel. Nur um euch einen besseren Einblick in den Inhalt des Buches zu geben: Schlangenpfote, Amselpfote und Spitzpfote waren unzertrennliche Brüder doch durch einige Ereignisse haben sie sich auseinander gelebt und am Ende ist nichts mehr von der brüderlichen Liebe über. Das Blut dass wir teilen Gebrochene Bruderschaft Das Band der Brüder Vor der Finsternis Sonne und Mond Schweigende Nacht Narben der Kämpfe Finstere Wege Soll ich in Zukunft weitere "Sneak Peeks" veröffentlichen? (Erstes Sneak Peek ist Spitzkralle der neugierige Entdecker) Ja Nein Kategorie:By LUCAnerd